El tiempo está de mi lado
by jessy.henderson
Summary: Jugar con el tiempo es algo que nadie debería hacer, sin embargo Skipper es poco consiente de esto y decide viajar al pasado para obtener lo que mas anhela aunque se encontrara con un gran problema antes de lograr su objetivo ¿Podrá lograrlo antes de tiempo? (Ubicado después de Legado)
1. Chapter 1 Cambiar el tiempo

Hola mis queridos lectores vengo con una nueva historia, leyendo de nuevo Legado se me ocurrió esta increíble idea, he estado ausente pero creo ya poder volver y con esta idea, siempre nos preguntamos ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…? Skipper también, díganme si esta idea les gusta y gracias.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 1: Cambiar el tiempo.**

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

En estos últimos días todo había cambiado es decir apenas un mes desde lo de Hans ¿Tan pronto? Aun siento que lo tengo enfrente y todo lo que paso ese día pero debo olvidarlo Hans ya está en el olvido al principio costaba lo tenía tan presente pero debía recordar que ya no estaba.

Desde que le pedí a mis tíos que me entrenarán han sido días difíciles, entre la escuela y venir a hacer todo exactamente como quieren que lo haga es difícil me consuela saber que no lo hago tan mal y cada día estoy más cerca de ser lo que alguna vez fue mi padre.

Me dirigía ahora mismo a su cuartel ahí siempre quedábamos de vernos a la misma hora, una vez que llegue toque una vez pero nadie contesto lo intente otras veces pero era el mismo resultado, decidí entrar quizás estaban ocupados en otro asunto y por eso no me escuchaban quería creerlo.

Una vez adentro todo estaba oscuro, encendí las luces y efectivamente no había nadie ¿Dónde estarían? Es la primera vez que vengo y no están me acerque a la mesa en ella se encontraba una nota decía que habían salido por una emergencia y que debía esperarlos ¿Qué podía hacer? Espero no sea nada grave.

Comencé a recorrer el lugar que desde luego ya conocía de memoria, me habían hecho un sinfín de pruebas en una de ellas me taparon los ojos, comencé a aburrirme y me dirigí al laboratorio quizás había algo más interesante ahí. Pero me equivoque todo era igual excepto por una trituradora y había unos expedientes junto a ella, estaba aburrido así que decidí echar una vistazo, no estaba tan mal ¿O sí?

Solo leía de que se trataba y volvía a dejarlo al parecer todos eran inventos de mi tío Kowalski pero no eran gran cosa ninguno llamo mi atención, solo leía y dejaba así hasta que tome el último expediente pero este sí que logro llamar mi atención.

-¿Una máquina del tiempo?- Recuerdo cuando vine aquí y Thomas menciono algo similar pero no le tome importancia buscaba otra cosa en ese entonces ahora es algo interesante.

-¿Ellos tienen una…? No lo creo pero aquí asegura lo contrario- Estaba sorprendido ¿Era posible? Siempre decían que no era posible pero ellos tenían una, viajar en el tiempo es algo sorprendente dice algunas cosas sobre que sucedió al parecer solo la activaron y después de eso no lo volvieron a hacer ¿Por qué?

No pude evitar tomar el expediente y leerlo, la curiosidad me gano solo que esto era fascinante jamás lo hubiera imaginado pero ahora ya nada me sorprende de ellos, leí todo no había mucho solo lo probaron una vez y no resulto como ellos querían entendía que había cosas imposibles según una de esas era viaja en el tiempo y ellos para ser más exacto mi tío Kowalski descubrió como hacerlo.

Termine de leerlo una y otra vez podía decir que me lo sabía de memoria estaba fascinado por ese hallazgo pero debía salir de aquí ellos llegarían en cualquier momento, supongo que por algo destruían todo esto, deje en el mismo lugar el expediente solo salí de laboratorio y me senté en la mesa, viajar en el tiempo era posible…

-Skipper lamentamos no estar aquí para recibirte nos llamaron para un asunto que debíamos arreglar espero no hayas esperado demasiado- Por fin llegaban trataba de no estar nervioso.

-No, no llevo mucho tiempo aquí y no se preocupen leí la nota además lo entiendo espero todo haya ido bien.

-Ten por seguro que si Skipper ¿Qué hiciste mientras nos esperabas?- Pregunto de pronto mi tío Cabo.

-Solo me senté aquí a esperarlos como les dije no llevo mucho tiempo aquí me alegra que llegaran así podemos comenzar- Soné normal

\- En eso estamos de acuerdo ¿Comenzamos?- Solo pude asentir, espero no se dieran cuenta aunque ¿Cómo pasaría? Es solo que recién esto comenzaba a funcionar y no quería arruinarlo de nuevo.

(…)

Estaba agotado, siento que con cada día que pasa los entrenamientos se vuelven más complicados y más complicados solo regrese a mi casa, le hice saber a mi mamá que estaba agitado y dormirá, enseguida subí a mi cuarto a acostarme aunque quería dormir no podía algo surcaba mi mente.

Imagina regresar en el tiempo, es algo que muchos sueñan entiendo que no digan nada de esto se supone que nadie debía saberlo solo me parece algo extraordinario me hace tener algunas dudas pero es mejor olvidar lo solo es un invento es más ni siquiera sé porque solo la activaron una vez y nunca más.

Quisiera preguntarles por qué pero seguro se molestara debo olvidar el tema aunque no hice nada malo después de todo ¿Cierto? y con ese pensamiento me dispuse a dormir solo me hice una última pregunta ¿Qué pasaría si alguien regresará en el tiempo?

Infinidades de películas y libros hablan de ello ¿Qué se sentiría? Me resulta complicado entender como ellos han querido regresar demasiados momentos y teniendo la oportunidad no lo hacen ¿Qué no saben lo que tienen? Lo que yo haría con eso, lo que yo haría…

Esta idea no me había dejado desde que leí que ellos tenían una es solo que cuantas veces no he querido repetir las cosas, cuanto no daría por que las cosas fueran diferentes solo pienso que si hay una posibilidad de hacerlo debo tomarla por algo está pasando aunque no estoy seguro de ello.

Quería dormir pero siempre que estaba a punto de lograrlo una idea sobre el viaje en el tiempo llegaba tanto que no me di cuenta de en qué momento mis ojos se iban cerrando hasta que por fin pude dormir.

(…)

No tengo idea de lo que está hablando Julien, él solo habla y habla de verdad quiero ponerle algo de atención pero simplemente no puedo ha pasado una semana desde lo que descubrí de su máquina del tiempo y no he dejado de pensar en ello cada vez me es más imposible incluso sueño con ello.

-Julien, contéstame algo si pudieras retorcer el tiempo a cualquier momento de tu vida sea cual sea ¿Lo harías?- Lo interrumpí.

-Seguramente digo ¿Quién no? ¿Te lo imaginas? Cambiar todo lo que ha pasado todo lo que has hecho mal y repetirlo tantas veces quieras- Concordada con Julien.

-Tuve un sueño anoche que pensaba en ello en lo de viajar en el tiempo en si fuera en verdad posible regresa o ir- Fue extraño estaba enfrente la máquina y siempre la activaba a excepción de anoche.

-¿Por qué estamos hablando de ti?- Aquí va.

-Solo escucha, tuve un sueño ayer donde estábamos los tres, mi padre estaba vivo y conmigo no soñaba con eso desde que era un niño Julien ¿Crees que signifique algo?- Solo anoche el sueño fue diferente.

-Perdona ¿Dijiste algo?- A veces Julien era insufrible.

-Nada Julien- Guarde silencio, quizás esto era algo que debía guardármelo para mi digo los chicos exagerarían, Clemson igual y bueno Julien no es una opción.

-Cierto hablábamos de viajar en el tiempo, desde luego lo haré soy el rey y el rey puede hacer lo que quiera me pregunto a donde sería el momento indicado- Claro…

Cambie de tema con Julien, sería lo mejor no sé porque le cuento esto pero bueno desde que Clemson se fue siento a pesar de tener a los chicos puedo decirle lo que sea quizás solo porque enseguida lo olvida o no escucha.

-Skipper ¿A qué viene tu pregunta? Es muy obvio que quien sea le gustaría viajar en el tiempo ¿A ti no? ¿No te gustaría cambiar algo? Que las cosas fueran diferentes y que todo estuviera bien.

-Claro que sí pero… Solo olvidado Julien- Extraño que no sepa de lo que estaba hablando.

-¿Olvidar que?- No pude evitar reír, eso era lo único bueno de Julien o no era lo único aun trato de descubrirlo.

-Solo gracias Julien ¿Sabes? hablar contigo me hizo darme cuenta de algo así que debo irme de una buena vez.

-¿Eh? Pero faltan unas clases más Skipper para que salgamos no puedes irte aun.

-Lo sé, Julien escucha no debes decir nada de lo que hablamos sobre los viajes en el tiempo pero a nadie debo arreglar un asunto así que tienes que prometérmelo.

-¿Cómo en una misión secreta?- Julien seguía con lo del agente secreto.

-Sí, es ultra secreto Julien si alguien se entera todo acabara ya no podrás hacer todo lo que haces y no podrá acompañarte solo no digas nada debo de resolver esto.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo? Creo ser la parte más importante de este equipo- Dijo Julien ofendido.

-Porque si me llegara a pasar algo es obvio que tú entrarás como el mejor Julien por eso necesito que te quedes aquí ayudando en lo más importante de la misión.

-Sí, puedes confiar en mi Skipper- Solo asentí, me fui de ahí estuve todo el día de ayer pensando y pensando en eso incluso el sueño no sé que estoy haciendo solo que quiero hacer algo, Julien de alguna manera me abrió los ojos tenía razón encontré algo increíble y no podía dejarlo pasar.

(…)

-Skipper ¡Estás loco! Estoy aun aprueba ser ex cómplice de Espiráculo no es fácil todos desconfían aun apenas con tu ayuda me libre de la cárcel y me pides esto no creo que sea prudente.

-Tyler lo necesito de verdad ¿No puedes ayudarme? Somos amigos y sé que te pongo en una difícil posición pero enserio lo necesito.

-¿En que estas metido ahora Skipper? Digo para que no quieras que nadie se entere ¿No será otra cosa peligrosa? Pensé que habías entendido después de que casi te matan- Negué enseguida.

-Claro que no después de lo que paso evito los problemas pero realmente necesito comprobar una última cosa que siento que me están ocultando además ya no hay peligro Hans está muerto ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

-Está bien Skipper lo haré pero ¿Seguro que puedo sacarlo? No quiero que vayan a pensar cosas erróneas y que tengamos problemas.

-Supongo que la agencia debe saber si mis tíos tienen otro lugar algo grande para guardar algunas cosas no lo sé solo busca lo que sea y será todo- Tyler suspiro y se fue, espero a mis tíos no se les ocurra venir a la agencia.

Espere unos minutos ahí, la gente de nuevo me veía extraño ya no como la figura exacta de mi padre sino como el chico que mato a Hans era incomodo sentía todas sus miradas aunque intentara aparentar que no.

La noticia de que un chico sin experiencia pudiera con Hans fue algo grande no muchos lo creían, otros que estuve loco por lo que hice espero poder algún día trabajar aquí y que esas miradas se vayan o al menos no sea por mi padre o por haber matado a Hans.

-Skipper es todo lo que conseguí solo es un lugar pero no es de ninguno de tus tíos solo de tu padre, aquí están los datos del lugar ¿Eso es lo que querías saber? ¿Si tu padre tenía otro lugar?- ¿De mi padre?

-Sí, es que llegaron cuentas de otro lugar y me pareció sospechoso quería asegurarme de que todo estaba en orden en serio gracias Tyler eso era todo ¿Lo ves? Sin problemas.

-Me asustaste Skipper pensé que ya estabas metido en problemas de nuevo eres bueno para eso y bueno supongo que si necesitas algo más aquí estoy solo la próxima vez explícame el asunto- No me meteré en problemas ¿Cierto?

-¿Crees que lo haré después de lo que paso? Solo quiero evitarlos Tyler, de nuevo gracias por tu ayuda debo irme, nos vemos luego.

-Si adiós- Apenas escuche a Tyler salí enseguida de ahí, afuera detuve un taxi dándole la dirección del lugar, en el expediente no decía que la habían destruido al contrario fue resguardada, tiene que ser ahí ¿Dónde más guardas una máquina del tiempo? Aún tengo dudas pero espero poder entenderlas después.

Una vez que llegue al lugar pude ver que era una bodega inmensa, demasiado para solo una máquina del tiempo pero quizás solo era para despistar tenía muchas dudas al respecto prometí no más problemas, lo admito pero no puedo sacar esa idea de la cabeza ¿Sabrán cuantas veces pedía regresar y evitarlo? Siempre.

Me acerque a la puerta pero estaba asegurada con un panel para poner los números correctos, no tenía idea de cuál sería la contraseña no esperaba esto ¿Cómo lograría entrar? Tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

No se me ocurrió mejor forma de entrar que por una ventana, solo la rompí y enseguida un sonido comenzó a sonar, no pensaba solo entre, ellos no tardarán, supongo, pero tenían varias cosas cubiertas ¿Qué tanto han hecho? Había una foto en el expediente podría reconocer la maquina pero debía hacerlo con rapidez.

Comencé a quitar las mantas, maquinas extrañas solo eso había todo lo era ¿Dónde estaba? Seguí haciendo lo mismo, quite una y la vi, me quede parado frente a ella había un tuvo con un poco de líquido morado conectado a ella, solo puse la fecha correcta, aquel día, empecé a escuchar ruidos seguro eran ellos.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Escuche el grito furioso de mi tío Kowalski, realmente lo siento pulse varios botones no sabía cómo activarlo hasta que uno logro hacerlo, se formó un espiral enorme frente mío está era mi oportunidad.

-¿Skipper? ¿Cómo es que…?- Escuche a mis espaldas, de inmediato voltee a verlos.

-Yo… lo siento debo hacer esto, no debieron ocultarme algo tan importante sabiendo lo que siempre he querido hacer.

-Skipper solo espera tranquilízate ¿Si? ¿Podemos hablar un momento? Las cosas no han sanado del todo aun sigues alterado por la verdad y por Hans- Dijo tranquilo mi tío Cabo.

-Tengo que hacerlo… lo saben enserio lo siento sino lo hago yo nadie más lo hará espero puedan entenderme.

-¡No Skipper! No puedes hacerlo- Dijo de pronto mi tío Kowalski.

-Lo siento de verdad.

-No, no lo entiendes Skipper no funciona correctamente no sabemos lo que…- Pero no me importó, debía hacerlo así que me adentre en aquel agujero y enseguida se cerró después todo se volvió negro.

Sentí un fuerte golpe, como si todo mi cuerpo cayera de pronto solo pude abrir los ojos ¿Dónde estaba? Reconocí el lugar era la misma bodega, increíble no había funcionado ¿Por qué creí que lo haría? Arruine todo de nuevo ¿Y para qué? Odio esto, ya imagino el buen regaño que mis tíos me darán, me levante poco a poco mi cabeza dolía demasiado pero no había nadie conmigo ¿Dónde estarán?

-Oigan escuchen enserio lo siento de nuevo arruine todo no sé qué me paso, no tienen que esconderse de mi supongo que tenían razón las cosas jamás se pueden cambiar- Pero nadie contestaba.

-¿Tíos? Ya lo sé no saldré de nuevo lo acepto y no sé qué más castigo merezco- ¿Por qué se ocultaban de mí? ¿Tan enojados estaban? ¿Para dejarme aquí? Creo que cruce la línea.

-Me voy- Si aún seguían aquí supongo que me detendrán, me dirigí a la ventana que rompí pero no estaba rota ¿Qué? Empecé a mirar alrededor había menos cosas que antes y el lugar si era un poco diferente...

¿Habrá funcionado? Sin importarme de nuevo rompí la ventana y salí de ahí pero esta vez no hubo sonido, no hubo nada y eso me alarmó. El lugar era diferente una vez afuera lo note, solo podía confirmarlo de una manera, tome de nuevo un taxi dándole la dirección de mi casa ahí confirmaría esto.

En el recorrido me di cuenta que efectivamente todo era diferente, las calles no lo eran ni las personas todo lo que conocía lo deje en el futuro, irónico, una vez que llegamos solo le pague el tipo me miro extraño cuando le entregue el dinero sin embargo no dijo nada.

Mire mi casa algo distinta a la que conocía, me acerque lentamente ¿Qué debía hacer? Pensé en tocar pero me detuve no podía tocar y decir quién era sería ridículo y no tengo idea de cómo reaccionarán.

Muchas cosas eran diferentes, estaba nervioso escuche ruidos dentro acercándose, me aleje de la puerta rápidamente escondiéndome a un lado de la casa y entonces los vi ¡Eran mis tíos! Más jóvenes desde luego hablaban ignorando todo y entonces alguien más salió no pude evitar quedarme sin habla.

Era mi padre, se unió a los demás iban hacia un auto, quería correr hacia él, abrazarlo decirle lo mucho que me ha hecho falta estos años saber cómo era que pensaba tantas cosas que hacer pero recordé mi propósito se supone que venía evitar que Hans lo matara seleccione ese día ¿Dónde está mi madre?

Estaban por irse ¿A dónde? Debía seguirlos pero no puedo estar gastando en taxis no traje mucho en mi mochila digo me fui de mi escuela a seguir un tonto sueño así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió, digo aún no existo en esta época ¿Qué más da? Cuando empezaron a alejarse me acerque a un auto, rompí el vidrio para abrir la puerta, de las muchas cosas que me había enseñado mi tío Rico fue generoso enseñándome este truco, conecte los cables y arrancó.

Me puse en marcha por suerte no los perdí, los seguí de lejos ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Ya irán con Hans? No recuerdo que las cosas fueran así de hecho según la carta solo iban mi madre y él. De pronto se detuvieron no fue aquí donde murió, donde todo paso ¿Qué está pasando? Ellos se bajaron y entraron a un local.

Debía entrar y ver que sucedía ¿Y si me veían? Por primera vez odiaba mi gran parecido con mi padre no podrían reconocerme ¿Cómo explicarlo? Busque como loco en el auto, encontré unos lentes, servirá me los puse junto con mi capucha además de cubrir la parte de mi boca, espero esto resulte, me baje y entre pude verlos pero me detuve enseguida, ahí mismo estaba mi madre ¿Qué? Me acerque lo más posible sin llamar la atención.

No podía dejar de verla ¿De verdad era ella? Definitivamente era ella, impresionante es solo que no lo esperaba ¿Por qué no se hablaban? Se supone que puse la fecha de cuando todo sucedía a una hora que creí prudente, no pude ponerla mal digo después de todo es el día en que él murió.

Lo siguiente que paso fue tan rápido pero sabía que pasaba estaba en una de sus cartas como la conoció, no puede ser… idéntico el momento ¿Cómo paso?

¿Qué había salido mal? Puse la fecha correcta no pude equivocarme ¿Por qué estoy cuando ellos apenas se conocían? ¿Qué haré? No tengo idea de que hacer quería hacer esto pero esta fecha no era la correcta ¿Tendré que esperar hasta que ese día llegue? Ni siquiera sé qué fecha es.

-Un placer señorita Stone, tenga por seguro que nos veremos más pronto de lo que piensa- Escuche decirle ¿Así era su voz? Siempre la imagine solo pude mirarlo y me sentí terrible, ella solo se acercaba para… olvídalo no es el momento.

Seguido dio media vuelta y se fue seguido por mis tíos ¿Debía ir? No quería que mi madre sospechara lo cual sería irónico no tuve más opción que quedarme fue cuando mi madre decidió irse y tuve la intensión de seguirla, solo quería ver qué pasaba, tuve la precaución y sutileza con la que mis tíos me habían entrenado, no se alejó mucho cuando pude verlo.

Era Hans, verlo de nuevo es confuso sabía que debía volverlo a ver incluso evitar que lograra matar a mi padre pero creo que no estoy listo apenas paso un mes cuando lo mate y ahora verlo ahí con mi madre, me fui de ahí.

Volví al auto esto fue demasiado para mí solo pensé en regresar así lo hice, me baje del auto, solo me senté en la acera enfrente, observando la casa ¿Qué haría ahora? Necesitaba un consejo pero no tenía a nadie digo aun no existo ni tampoco mis amigos a mis tíos no porque no pueden enterarse de quien soy.

Mire la casa la que sería mi hogar en este momento no lo es ¿Ya habrán regresado? Aunque en este momento solo mi padre vive en ella, eso me dio una idea terrible, casi muero por Hans qué más da.

Rodee la casa, después de todo crecí ahí así que conocía muy bien la casa no creo que mi mamá la cambiara mucho después de que él murió, empecé a escalar había hecho esto las veces que escape con Clemson. Logre subir a la que sería mi habitación estaba totalmente vacía, empecé a recorrerla de hecho no habían muchos cambios, estaba por bajar las escaleras cuando un ruido se escuchó, seguro están llegando, volví a subirlas solo me quede un ahí.

-¿De verdad no fue nada todo eso Skipper?- Logre escuchar a mi tío Kowalski.

-Les dije que no sería nada, solo dejen de preocuparse por eso ¿Si? Serán tiempos aburridos mientras no nos asignen ninguna misión- Estaba seguro que ese era él.

-¿No has pensando en Hans?- Dijo mi tío Cabo.

-Cabo sabes que jamás dejo de pensar en ese loco en cualquier momento podría volver no hemos sabido nada de él por un buen tiempo debemos estar alerta.

-¿Si?- Fue mi tío Rico.

-Desde luego que si Rico, las últimas veces que Hans apareció solo lo hizo de la nada quizás de nuevo lo haga- Quisiera salir y decirle que lo hará pero eso es una línea que no debo cruzar.

-Está bien si estas tan seguro de ello Skipper, pasamos a retirarnos llámanos por cualquier cosa que necesites Skipper de todas formas venderemos mañana.

-Hasta entonces muchachos- No sé qué pasara después ninguna carta hablaba de esto ni mi mamá, no sé qué hacer.

Escuche como se acercaba me apure en ir a la habitación con sumo cuidado mi padre no era fácil e engañar sin embargo he sido entrenado, me encierre ahí con cuidado él no tendría que venir aquí, llegue a cuando apenas se conocían ¿Qué deberé hacer? Falta tiempo para que ese día llegue

Al principio me pareció una gran idea, soñé con ello estaba seguro hasta sus últimas consecuencias incluso hable con Julien para confirmar lo que debía hacer ahora en este momento solo odio viajar en el tiempo.

-Hans debe estar por ahí- Dije apenas, quería terminar con esto de una vez solo acabar de nuevo con Hans y regresar ¿Deberé esperar a que ese día llegue? Falta bastante tiempo para ello. No, Hans está aquí ¿Cierto? Deberé encontrarlo una vez que lo haga ya veré que debe hacer.

No tengo idea de donde puede estar mi padre solo espero que este distraído me encargue de salir como entre con bastante cuidado bajaba, no debo dejar que me vea no sé qué pasaría si eso sucede. Una vez que logre bajar me aleje de ahí tome el auto de nuevo ahora solo debo de ir con mi madre una vez ahí solo tengo que encontrar a Hans

 **Nota de la autora: ¿Les gustó la idea? Skipper viaja al pasado para evitar que maten a su padre sin embargo deberá vivir toda la historia antes de lograrlo ya vimos algo de lo que le sucede en el pasado ¿Cambiara que Skipper esté ahí? Sera una cacería para encontrar a Hans ¿Lo lograra?**

 **Gracias por leer si les gusto y gustan que continúe solo díganlo.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2 El intruso

**Hola, lamento mucho tardar en subir el siguiente capítulo aun no tenía arreglado el internet y tuve que esperar hasta hoy para poder subirlo, ya estoy de regreso espero les guste y gracias por recibir muy bien esta idea, sin más el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 2: El intruso.**

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

Tarde demasiado en recordar, estuve dando vueltas por toda la ciudad tratando de recordar donde vivía mi madre antes, sabía que en algún momento me lo había dicho cuando por fin tuve lo que quería me dirigí hacia allá, esto era pesado no tenia idea de que hacer solo debía cazar a Hans de inmediato.

Me detuve justo en frente de su casa ¿Ahora qué? ¿Esperar a que Hans venga? No tengo idea de cuando aparecerá y no me quedare aquí a esperarlo pero tampoco puedo ir allá no quiero interferir menos ahora que apenas se conocen necesito encontrar a Hans.

No tengo a nadie a quien recurrir, quizás debí pedirle ayuda a Tyler pienso que es el único que me hubiera ayudado en esta locura o hasta Julián estoy solo y sin ninguna posibilidad, se quién es la única persona que podría encontrarlo pero no puedo aunque quiera no podría, se me ocurre una solución y no me gustara para nada, baje del auto y me acerque a la casa sin dudarlo logre abrir la puerta, entre rápidamente y enseguida cerré la puerta no había señales de mi madre.

Al parecer aun no llegaba, mejor para mi comencé a buscar con cuidado algo que pudiera indicarme donde estaba Hans lo que fuera, mi madre no tenía muchas cosas decidí entrar a la habitación ahí tenía más papeles entre ellos un gran expediente sobre mi padre recuerdo que me hablo de esto, junto a su cama había una agenda empecé a revisarla tenia algunas cosas pensé que jamás encontraría algo cuando había una última cita apenas ayer había una dirección y resaltaba el nombre de Hans.

-Creo que aquí puedo encontrarlo y detenerlo de una vez por todas- Estaba decidido a hacerlo copie la dirección y deje todo en su lugar estaba por salir pero escuche un ruido, seguro era ella me detuve enseguida.

No supe que hacer ¿Esconderme en el baño? Quizás entraría y me vería ¿Dónde? No debe verme no quiero que se distraiga conmigo. El ruido se acercaba no lo pensé mas y me metí debajo de la cama esperaba no revisara aquí aunque ¿Por qué lo haría? Escuche la puerta abrirse y me quede lo más callado posible.

Escuche sus pisadas y como se sentaba en la cama, no tenía idea de que hacia pero espero sea rápido tengo que ir por Hans hizo más ruido caminaba por la habitación hasta que escuche otra puerta alcance a ver que se trataba de la puerta del baño no sabía si era el momento correcto para huir, espere unos segundos, se escuchó el ruido de la ducha era mi momento, me deslice afuera de la cama y con cuidado salí de la habitación, había dejado la puerta abierta lo que la facilitó, seguía moviéndome con cautela, al llegar a la puerta principal la abrí con cuidado y una vez afuera solo corrí al auto y mire la dirección.

-No puedo tardar en llegar ahí solo tengo que ir y acabar con él como la última vez- Estaba por irme pero tuve que detenerme.

-No puedo luchar con él- Hans era muy bueno en la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo no por ello podía escaparse siempre y yo lo derrote con suerte él no sabía que llevaba un arma y solo dispare, me di cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Necesito un arma- ¿Dónde podía conseguirla? Esa vez era de Clemson, no había pensado en todo eso debí planear mejor las cosas, no podía comprarla y no sabía cómo conseguir una ¿El cuartel? No, sería muy sospechoso les daría un caso y no necesitan uno ahora.

Y la idea llego a mí, así que me puse en marcha no quería levantar la mínima sospecha no sabía si podría entrar al cuartel mi padre era paranoico y esconden demasiados secretos ahí, solo me queda un solo lugar donde conseguir armas, la casa de mi tío Rico no está muy protegida así que es el lugar correcto.

Una vez ahí tuve que esperar a que anocheciera, si quería que no se dieran cuenta debía hacerlo cuando estuvieran dormidos. Una vez que fue demasiado tarde supuse que debían estar dormidos me acerque a la casa y use el truco de nuevo, me alegra que mis tíos me enseñarán esto, una vez adentro me dirigí a donde sabía que estaban sus armas, la puerta tenía seguro de nuevo pude abrirla.

En el lugar solo tome un arma sencilla no quería herir a nadie y que tampoco se diera cuenta tome el arma con algo de munición no quería llevar mucha tampoco guarde todo lo deje lo más normal posible y me disponía a salir, cruzaba la sala dispuesto a ir a la puerta.

-¡Quién!- Escuche gritar a mi tío Rico, no puede ser trate de correr a la puerta pero se arrojó contra mi tirándome al suelo, el traía un bate ¿En verdad? Bueno lo conocía no me sorprende.

Estaba dispuesto a golpearme aunque note cierta duda en él esquive el primer golpe de ahí aproveche para darle un golpe y lanzarlo lejos de mí, según mis tíos esa técnica utilizaba mi padre con él y funciono me levante enseguida y corrí a la salida lo más rápido que pude afuera solo me lleve el auto sin mirar atrás conduje y conduje lo más lejos posible.

-Eso estuvo cerca- La capucha me ayudaba bastante cubría parte de mi boca y la falta de luz ayudo seguro no pudo verme aunque esperaba entrar y salir sin que supiera, espero esto no vaya a afectar nada que lo tomen como un simple robo.

-No me golpeo tan fuerte- Sabia de sobra como era mi tío Rico, pudo con un solo golpe dejarme inconsciente o hasta matarme supongo que no pensé que fuera algo solo pensó que alguien entro a su casa.

El susto se fue pensé que me descubriría, cargue el arma y me dirigí a la dirección de Hans tenía que enfrentarlo de una buena vez y acabar con esto, llegue en tiempo record al lugar solo debía hacer lo que la última vez llegar y disparar no creo que lo vea venir de nuevo, estaba por entrar al lugar pero me detuve de pronto.

-¿Qué pasaría con ellos si mato a Hans?- Cuando ideada este loco plan no me detuve a pensar en que ahora mi madre solo lo hace por órdenes de Hans.

Si Hans ya no está en este momento ¿Mi madre seguirá intentándolo con mi papá? Ella en este momento solo se acerca a mi padre por orden de Hans si él ya no está ella no seguirá con esto ¿Deberé esperar más tiempo? Eso me frustra quiero acabar ahora pero si lo hago puede que jamás estén juntos.

Regrese al auto enojado, tengo que dejarlo vivo y no soportaba esa idea del daño que puede hacer mientras espero, tendré que esperar al menos hasta que mis padres se queden juntos a pesar de que Hans ya no este ¿Cuándo será eso? Se el momento cuando mi padre se enamora de ella pero ¿Y ella? ¿Cómo sé que no lo dejara? Tengo demasiados problemas y estoy solo no esperaba que fuera tan difícil pero esto no es lo que planee.

Creo que eso intento decirme mi tío Kowalski que la maquina tenía sus fallos y quizás por eso la desactivaron me trajo mucho tiempo atrás y no al día que pedí, bueno Hans puede disfrutar un día más solo hasta que ellos se enamoren de nuevo.

Decidí regresar a mi hogar ¿Qué más podía hacer? Aprovecharía este tiempo para ver que podía saber de él hay muchas cosas que aún no me dicen de él y quiero saber más, no quería arriesgarme aunque lo he hecho todo el día, deje el auto y decidí llegar a la casa a pie robe el auto y debía dejarlo ya antes de que me atrapar y diera serias explicaciones que nadie creería.

Una vez ahí solo pude quedarme frente a la casa, no cambio mucho aunque no esperaba que lo hiciera, no había ningún movimiento en la casa realmente quiero entrar pero no quiero arriesgarme a que mi padre me descubra y empiecen los problemas con lo de la casa de mi tío Rico fue suficiente, a quien engaño.

De nuevo me metí a la casa de la misma forma que hace unas horas con extremo cuidado, no sé porque me sigo arriesgando pero no tendré esta oportunidad en la vida cuando lo salve no sé qué cambiara así que deberé aprovechar ahora.

Me atreví a salir de la habitación, caminando con cuidado no sabía que tan bueno era mi padre solo oía de él y tan solo espero que no se dé cuenta de que estoy aquí estaba tan distraído mirando todo que no me di cuenta cuando choque con un mueble tirándolo haciendo ruido, me quede inmóvil ni siquiera pude correr o algo para que no me descubriera pero nada paso.

-¿Hola?- Seguro eso lo hubiera escuchado, cualquiera pero nada paso estaba arriesgándome pero me extraño realmente ¿Por qué no estaría aquí?

Nada paso, quizás no estaba ¿Dónde estaría? Oh como pude ser tan tonto seguro esta con mi tío Rico por lo que hice en su casa ¿Se dieron cuenta que tome el arma? Me asegure de que no fuera así espero que no se lo tomen tan personal y que mi padre se distraiga y lo de mi madre no funcione.

-Al parecer no está espero no noten el arma- Hablaba solo, desde que llegue aquí lo hago pero siempre estaba alguien y ahora estoy completamente solo, esto me matara hasta que acabe con Hans.

Hice lo que jamás hubiera pensado, entre a su cuarto con cuidado el que cuando él muriera seria solo de mi madre, tampoco era muy diferente de hecho él no tenía muchas cosas, fotos que jamás había visto solamente me acerque al escritorio que había ahí, estaba una de las cartas que leí apenas estaba escribiendo una es exactamente a como la leí, espero esto siga igual.

Salí muy lentamente de su habitación supongo que no había más que ver no se ve que tenga demasiadas cosas, será mejor salir ahora que puedo me dirigí de nuevo a la habitación ahí saldría de nuevo por la ventana apenas pude cerrar la puerta cuando escuche ruidos, seguro regreso me quede recargado en la puerta tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento que alertará mi presencia.

-No lo sé ¿Crees que deba dejarlo pasar? No siento mayor peligro aunque es extraño- Era su voz ¿Con quién hablaba?

-Manfredi sé que suena loco normalmente yo veo cosas en todos lados y ahora es Kowalski quien asegura que hay algo raro aquí- No puede ser ¿Por qué no escuchaba su voz?

-Cuando suceden estas cosas mi instinto es quien me alerta siempre me ha funcionado lo sabes ¿No? Pero me dice que no debo alarmarme que no pasa nada pero Kowalski asegura lo contrario- ¿De qué está hablando?

-Alguien se metió a la casa de Rico pudo derivarlo si es una locura parece ser un chico dice que es extraño también hoy robaron un auto justo aquí enfrente y que nos está siguiendo- Debí ser más precavido, me siento como un idiota.

-Rico asegura que no falta nada encontramos huellas pero no dieron mayor resultado Cabo insistió en que fue un robo cualquiera- Tenia esa ventaja.

-Acordamos dejar pasar el asunto si vuelve a pasar algo extraño lo retomamos Kowalski dijo que debíamos esperar si es que se encontraba al auto robado y al chico veremos que sucedió- Ahora me están buscando.

-Si sucede algo más se los diré ahora debo colgar nos estamos hablando, adiós- Se escuchamos varios pasos seguido de una puerta cerrándose.

No he tomado las precauciones necesarias, el auto no ayudo ahora seguro piensan que hay alguien detrás de ellos al parecer lo dejaron en un simple robo pero no tendré tanta suerte la próxima vez ¿Qué deberé hacer?

No pensé que mi tío Rico me descubriría supongo que deberé estar al margen, pensar antes muy bien las cosas y ser precavido no debo dejar que piensen que algo está pasando, espero en verdad lo dejen pasar.

Tuve que esperar varios minutos casi me quedo dormido ya no haría esta clase de cosas, tuve extremo cuidado al salir de ahí no quiero darle más motivos a mi padre para alucinar, me aleje enseguida no sé qué sería lo siguiente que haría quizás solo vigilar a mi madre y esperar a que ambos se enamoren y entonces acabar de una vez por todas con Hans.

 **Narrado por Kowalski.**

-¿Qué sucede Kowalski? Has estado todo el día pensando y ahora no puedes dormir- Dijo preocupada Stacy.

-¿Nunca has tenido esa sensación de que alguien te sigue? Desde que salimos de casa de Skipper la sentí incluso dentro de la casa cuando volvimos solo la deje de sentir cuando llegue aquí.

-¿Estás seguro? El trabajo ha sido duro quizás solo necesitan descansar- Lo sé pero jamás me sucedió.

-Incluso Skipper también lo sintió cuando nos fuimos me llamo diciendo que él reviso la casa pero no había nada- Eso me preocupó.

-Bueno Skipper a veces exagera un poco lo sabes muy bien- Pero esta vez yo también estaba seguro de ello.

-Aceptó que eso sucede pero esta vez también lo sentí, estoy seguro que alguien nos observa- Sé que ahora parecía paranoico.

-¿Y no tienen idea de quien podría ser? Normalmente es difícil que alguien los observe sin que se den cuenta y más en la casa de Skipper- Lo sé, por eso estaba preocupado.

-Solo hay dos personas en el mundo que podrían hacer eso, Espiráculo y Hans pero Espiráculo ya no era un peligro solo quedaba Hans-¿Por qué seguirnos? Ese no es algo que haría Hans.

-Kowalski no quiero sonar pesimista pero no creo que sea Hans él ya hubiera atacado además no saben dónde esta es algo loco que saques conclusiones a la ligera ¿No crees?

-Tienes razón creo que me deje llevar pero en verdad me sentía incómodo y compartí opinión con Skipper, solo creo que…- Y el sonido de mi celular interrumpió era Rico ¿A esta hora? Más vale que sea bueno.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto Stacy.

-Rico me está llamando es raro pero veré que está pasando- Ella asintió, solo me anule un poco de ella y conteste.

-¿Qué sucede Rico? Es algo tarde- Aunque estaba despierto pero era por un buen motivo no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

-Venir- ¿Qué vaya? Ahora que pasa normalmente nos pide ir en la mañana.

-¿Para qué quieres que vaya Rico? No será otra de tus fiestas hasta el amanecer ¿Verdad?- Sentía un tono extraño en Rico pero bueno era Rico después todo.

-No- El tono de Rico era extraño.

-Bueno ¿Qué sucedió?- Rico se quedó unos segundos en silencio hasta que finalmente lo soltó.

-Alguien aquí- ¿Qué? Esto era muy sospechoso primero la sensación de alguien observando y ahora alguien iba a la casa de Rico.

-Está bien voy enseguida- Sentía que no era normal algo paso pero por más que pensaba no encontraba respuesta.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que quería Rico?- Pregunto Stacy.

-Alguien entro a la casa de Rico o algo así no lo sé iré para ver qué sucede- Debía ir enseguida sabia que esto no era normal.

-¿Crees que esté relacionado? Lo note en tu mirada- Decía Stacy mientras me cambiaba.

-Tengo una extraña sensación de que algo está pasando pero no sé qué iré a ver que sucedió y luego sabré que hacer- Me despedí de Stacy y salí de mi casa.

En el camino solo venia pensando tengo una rara sensación algo no está bien la siento desde que estaba en la casa de Skipper tengo que averiguarlo, me apure en llegar a la casa de Rico, una vez ahí me di cuenta que los chicos estaban afuera solo faltaba yo.

-Chicos ya están aquí, díganme ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- Pregunte.

-Al parecer Rico tuvo una visita inesperada, un chico se metió a su casa trato de detenerlo pero el chico fue hábil y escapó- Dijo Skipper.

-¿Robo algo? ¿Qué fue lo que paso Rico?- Pregunte inquieto.

-Rico asegura que no falta nada, el chico esquivo el golpe de Rico, logro derribarlo y se fue corriendo- ¿Qué?

-¿Esquivo un golpe tuyo Rico? No debe ser cualquier chico ¿Puedes describirlo? Así lo encontraremos.

-No- Dijo Rico.

-Según Rico se despertó y se levantó a comer algo lo de siempre pero vio al chico en su sala con se le lanzo encima con el bate y lo demás ya lo sabes- Dijo Cabo, Rico solo asintió.

-Rico seguramente no se contendría y el chico logro esquivarlo y derivarlo no debe ser cualquier suerte- Estaba seguro de que no lo era.

-Quizás solo fue eso, suerte Kowalski, era de noche Rico no pensó que fuera nada mayor y el chico solo actuó no saquemos conclusiones- Aseguro Skipper.

-¿Podemos hablar un segundo Skipper?- Él solo asintió, nos apartamos un poco ante las miradas atentas de Rico y Cabo.

-¿Piensas que está relacionado? Pienso que es ridículo Kowalski además lo poco que dice Rico del chico no concuerda para nada con nadie que conozcamos.

-Skipper sentimos que alguien nos observa y después pasa esto ¿Crees que es un robo frustrado por Rico? Por favor, fue sigiloso y se quitó a Rico- ¿Ahora el paranoico era yo?

-También pensé que estaba relacionado pero no lo sé todo es muy confuso Kowalski ¿Quién podría ser? No concuerda la descripción con nadie que conozcamos y suena muy loco.

-Cabo lo dijo estaba oscuro y Rico no pudo ver su rostro no puedes tampoco sacar conclusiones ¿Era un chico? Seguro Rico se confunde él siempre ha sido así.

-Rico está seguro no era más alto que él, delgado y apenas si tenía masa muscular si fuera alguien que conocemos no sería esa descripción además de dar la cara ¿Qué quieres que piense Kowalski?- No estaba seguro.

-Sentimos que alguien nos sigue y luego esto dime tu ¿Qué quieres que piense yo? Que son raras coincidencias ¿Eso? Siempre ves cosas donde no las hay ¿Por qué ahora no?

-¿De todas maneras porque en la casa de Rico? Él no tiene nada que nos comprometa en todo caso sería en mi hogar o nuestra base no con Rico- En eso Skipper tenía razón o quizás no.

-Rico tiene demasiadas armas aquí ¿Nada de ahí está perdido? Sabemos que Rico tiene de todo ahí.

-Nadie sabe donde Rico tiene las armas, todo está en orden busquemos pistas o algo no podemos asegurar que no sea un robo que Rico frustro- Y con esto Skipper dio por finalizado nuestra platica, regreso con Rico y Cabo.

Skipper veía conspiraciones donde sea siempre lo estaba diciendo, nosotros lo entendíamos pero ahora que siento que hay algo él piensa que estoy alucinando solo porque nada concuerda. Entiendo que hay cosas extrañas en esto pero siento que hay más, decidí dejarlo y acercarme a los chicos vería si algo estaba pasando.

-Bien buscaremos cualquier cosa que nos diga quién era aunque no se haya llevado nada es un criminal- Dijo Skipper nosotros solo asentimos.

-Forzó la cerradura así es como logro entrar sin que se dieran cuenta ¿Están seguros que no hace falta nada?- Le pregunte a Rico y Percky.

-No hay nada que falte, tampoco falta ninguna arma quizás acababa de entrar cuando Rico lo descubrió y solo salió huyendo- Quizás.

-¿Cuándo te derribo que paso después? ¿Intento hacer otra cosa?- Le pregunte a Rico

-Huyó, auto- Esto era cada vez más extraño.

-Te derribo y huyó, supongo que viste el auto ¿No Rico?- Rico me tendió un papel, el número de matrícula.

-Gracias Rico ¿Notaste algo más? Lo que sea me serviría.

-Asustado.

-¿El chico estaba asustado? Bueno quizás no esperaba que fuera descubierto y se asustó- Rico solo asintió.

-Kowalski encontramos huellas en la puerta con esto quizás se acabe todo y encontremos al criminal- Me dijo Skipper.

-Seguro Skipper- Sabia que algo pasaba y lo iba a descubrir.

Nos dirigimos a la base, ahí vería las huellas y descubriríamos de quien se trataba tal vez iríamos por él para saber que paso, extrañamente la sensación de que alguien nos observaba desapareció cuando deje la casa de Skipper no la he sentido desde entonces, espero resolver esto pronto.

Una vez que llegamos los chicos solo me miraban mientras las huellas se analizaban me encargue de buscar las matrículas que Rico me había dado, no entiendo cómo es que ahora soy el loco y Skipper no ve nada.

-Al parecer el auto en el que el intruso se fue es robado, fue reportado por la tarde- Esto se hacía un poco más extraño robar un auto y luego una casa en el mismo día.

-Un ladrón, te dije que fue un robo frustrado Kowalski robo un auto y luego intento una casa- Dijo convencido Skipper.

-¿Por qué arriesgarse tanto? Robar un auto y luego una casa es demasiado en un solo día y se arriesgó además de no tener cuidado de cubrir sus huellas- ¿Qué clase de criminal era? Me detuve leyendo el informe sobre el auto cuando leí algo sabía que algo realmente pasaba.

-Quizás es novato pensó que por robar un auto podría hacer lo mismo creo que se equivocó de casa ¿No Rico?- Dijo Skipper y Rico asintió.

-No lo sé, el lugar de donde fue robado es de frente a tu casa Skipper es bastante curioso ¿No lo crees?- Ahora no podía decirme que era coincidencia.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto de pronto Cabo.

-Cabo y Rico este día ¿No sintieron que eran observados? Como si alguien viera sus movimientos sin perder detalle ¿Lo sintieron?- Ellos negaron enseguida.

-Skipper y yo sentimos que alguien lo hacía fue extraño incluso en su casa lo sentimos y ahora alguien se metía en casa de Rico no pienso que sean coincidencias- Skipper estaba por hablar pero mi computadora empezó a sonar, seguro eran las huella.

-Dejemos este circo y dinos de una vez de quien son las huellas Kowalski y terminemos esto- Dijo Skipper.

-No hay registro, no coinciden con nadie al parecer no tenemos sospechoso- Eso marcaba el computador, no había nadie.

-Así que el chico permanecerá anónimo no tenemos idea de quién es y de lo que pretende ¿Qué sugieres Kowalski?

-Solo debemos esperar, no tenemos nada podríamos esperar a que se encuentre el auto y con suerte lo encontraremos a él.

-¿Esperar es tu mayor sugerencia? Debe haber otra cosa que se pueda hacer no solo esperar- ¿Cree que también quiero esperar?

-No tenemos nada Skipper podía estar donde sea no tenemos ni un rostro que reconocer es como si buscaremos algo pero no sabemos que es no veo otra salida.

-Concuerdo con Kowalski, no veo la manera de buscarlo sin saber cómo es solo resta esperar a encontrar el auto robado- Dijo Cabo.

-¿Y si es un espía? Le daremos el tiempo como ventaja debemos actuar- Dijo por fin Skipper.

-No puedes asegurarlo sé que insisto en que algo sucede pero es extraño robo un auto enfrente de tu casa y en la noche va a casa de Rico no tiene algún sentido- Trataba de encontrarlo.

-Sé que en casa de Rico no hay nada, quizás se confundió y pensó que Rico podría tener algo no lo sé alguien nos seguía dudo que sea por gusto.

-¿No creen que exageran? Hagamos algo si uno de nosotros vuelve a pasar por una situación así lo tomaremos muy en serio ahora no podemos alarmarnos por coincidencias- Dijo Cabo.

-Chico no peligroso- Dijo Rico.

-Rico tiene razón el chico no es peligros solo se quitó a Rico y huyó si fuera alguien malo hubiera atacado o algo solo robo un auto ¿Por qué no sería un ladrón?

-Son demasiadas coincidencias Cabo no podemos dejarlo pasar- Estaba seguro que algo sucedía.

-¿Y que quieren hacer? Buscar a un chico que no tenemos idea de quién es y alarmarnos por nada ¿Eso quieren? Que estemos como locos por cosas que creen.

-Queremos saber que pasa Cabo podría ser algo serio y si lo dejamos pasar será una completa locura.

-¿Y si nunca sabemos más de él? Perderemos el tiempo en alguien que quizás solo entro a robar y de casualidad anteriormente robo un auto frente a la casa piénselo chicos- En eso Cabo tenía razón.

-¿Sugieres que solo lo olvidemos? Cabo eso es inaceptable- Pregunto Skipper.

-No muchachos pero sugiero esperar y si no vuelve a pasar nada simplemente dejar de ver cosas donde no las hay si encuentran el auto y al chico bien veremos qué pasa pero mientras no debemos alarmarnos.

-Si- Rico apoyo a Cabo.

-De acuerdo estén alertas si llega a pasar una cosa por muy pequeña que sea deberán decírmelo y tomaremos cartas en el asunto sin protestar ¿Entendido?

-Entendido- Dijimos Rico, Cabo y yo.

-Bueno creo que todos podemos irnos a dormir y dejaremos este asunto hasta que veamos que de verdad está pasando algo, hasta luego chicos- Skipper se fue, no dejaría de pensar en esto.

-Dime que lo dejarás por la paz Kowalski no es nada seguramente no volverá a pasar nada y tu seguirás esperándolo- Me dijo Cabo.

-Siento que algo no está bien por aquí solo quería saber que pasaba no es malo querer sentirse a salvo.

-Coincidencia- Repitió Rico pero era demasiado para serlo.

-Sabes que Rico es impredecible para estar a la par con él deberían de conocerlo tan bien como nosotros ¿No lo crees? Solo entre nosotros nos conocemos.

-Quizás tengan razón y veo algo donde no lo hay lo lamento siento que algo está pasando pero creo que todo está en orden.

-Lo está, no ha pasado nada y nadie salió herido quizás no vuelva a suceder nada así mejor olvídalo.

-Lo haré, de nuevo lo siento tengo que irme Stacy se quedó algo preocupada debo decirle todo esto- Rico y Cabo se miraron unos segundos.

-Muy bien ¿Qué es?- Algo me estaban ocultando los conozco demasiado bien.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Rico.

-Lo que me están ocultando, Cabo sé que llegaste antes a la casa de Rico así que dime que sucede.

-Cuando Rico atacó al chico dice que se sintió extraño como si tuviera miedo de atacarlo por eso lo derribo solamente pudiendo hacerle más daño.

-¿Miedo? No es algo de Rico quizás solo te alarmaste porque había alguien en tu casa ¿Solo de esa manera te sentiste extraña?

-Skipper.

-¿Qué?- No entendía porque Rico mencionaba a Skipper.

-Rico asegura que el chico lo alejó como Skipper lo hace en los entrenamientos además dice que dudo en atacarlo se sintió impotente al hacerlo.

-¿No querías hacerle daño? Pero eres tu Rico y era un sujeto extraño en tu casa podías hacerlo no entiendo.

-No poder- Rico era imparable siempre dando destrucción a su paso.

-Y dices que te separó justo como Skipper lo hace ¿En verdad quieren dejarlo ir?

-Lo decíamos porque vamos todo es extraño ¿Cómo saber las técnicas de Skipper? Ni siquiera Hans podría hacerlo ¿Cómo alguien extraño podría? Y bueno si Rico sintió compasión debe ser por algo- Rico asintió.

-Está bien lo dejaré pasar tienen razón suena muy extraño y nada posible quizás en verdad necesitamos este descanso.

-Descansaremos mucho y veremos que no hay nada que todo fueron coincidencias pero si le decíamos eso a Skipper se pondría como loco- Espero que Skipper lo deje pasar.

-Si tienen razón, gracias por decírmelo y descuiden todo estará en orden lo dejaremos así solo si llega a pasar algo díganmelo.

Después de esa última charla con los chicos regrese a mi hogar, creo que de verdad me hace falta ese descanso normalmente cuando Skipper sentía que algo pasaba era yo quien lo calmaba ahora estoy igual o peor que él, pensando en todo si es muy descabellado me desconcertó que Rico no quisiera atacar era una luchas hacer eso, también lo de Skipper ¿Qué estará pasando?

-Kowalski al fin regresas ¿Todo está bien?

-No mucho, como te dije alguien entro en casa de Rico al parecer fue solo un chico aunque no tenemos nada de él y bueno sacamos huellas pero no salió nada como si no existiera.

-Es muy extraño todo eso ¿No lo crees? Y justamente alguien los seguía.

-Sí, pero decidimos dejarlo no hay nada que compruebe que en verdad hay un riesgo si llega a pasar algo similar actuaremos.

-Pensé que estabas seguro de que algo pasaba.

-No lo sé, todo esto es muy extraño no hay algo lógico en todo así que supongo que se trató de una gran coincidencia.

-¿Extraño? ¿De qué forma lo es?

-De todas las formas ¿Por qué ser tan descuidado y robar el auto justo enfrente? Además la casa de Rico no tiene nada contra nosotros, no hay huellas y él chico no era peligroso pero sabía cómo enfrentar a Rico.

-Suena de lo más extraño ¿Y Rico no pudo verlo? Así lo encontrarían más fácil y saldrían de todas las dudas.

-No el chico iba cubierto y además era de noche Rico no pudo ver mucho todo es confuso Cabo tiene razón seguro fue un simple robo que coincidió.

-¿Lo dices porque estás seguro o solo porque Cabo lo dice?

-Él tiene un buen punto digo escuchaste todo suena muy loco y carece de sentido le doy vueltas al asunto y no encuentro una explicación supongo que concuerdo con él.

-Dime algo ¿Estás seguro?- Suspire.

-No.

 **Nota de la autora: Parece que Skipper tratara de ser más discreto en su cacería por Hans ¿Lo lograra? Kowalski está seguro de que algo está pasando sin embargo no puede saber que es ¿Lo dejara pasar? Como vieron Skipper se ha metido en algunos problemas veremos si es capaz de alejarse de ellos.**

 **AidaZamayoa: Gracias en serio, por desgracia estuve algo de tiempo inactiva apenas si pude subir el primer capítulo pero estoy lista para regresar completamente, espero la idea siga gustándote y si Hans regresará, me alegra me gustara saber que lo lees y que tú también actualices también estaré al pendiente de ello, muchas gracias. Saludos.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3 El espía

**Hola mis queridos lectores sé que dije que no tardaría tanto pero este episodio me costó algo de trabajo, tenía una idea de lo que quería para ello pero no podía plasmarla lo escribir varias veces hasta que quedo como planeaban y espero les guste.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 3: El espía.**

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

Esto ha sido un poco tedioso, no tengo con certeza el momento en que debo atacar a Hans solo debo esperar a que ellos se enamoren, puedo suponer cuando le pasara a mi padre por las cartas pero ¿Cuándo será el momento de mi madre? Seguir esperando es darle ventaja a Hans pero no puedo hacer más.

Ahora solo me he encargado de algunas cosas, no quería levantar mayor sospecha ante ellos pero tenía que moverme no fue difícil encontrar un lugar de mala muerte donde pude conseguir un auto que no levantara la mayor sorpresa, conseguí unas cuantas cosas más y fue todo.

Ahora me encuentro vigilando a Hans, una tonta semana vigilándolo no hace gran cosa aunque ha estado ocupado me pregunto qué es lo que está haciendo quiero acercarme pero temo que me descubra y arruine todo, aunque hace un rato no noto ningún movimiento ¿Habrá sucedido algo?

Salgo lentamente de auto acercándome poco a poco espero no alertarlo, me pongo la capucha sobre la boca y parte de la nariz, con esta cosa apenas se ven mis ojos, solo así lograré que no me descubra estoy a punto de pasar por su casa hasta que de pronto la puerta se abre no sé qué hacer por lo que pretendo hacer como si solo estuviera pasando; Hans lleva una enorme caja ¿Qué tendrá ahí? Sigo caminando hasta que Hans se desvía un poco haciendo que la caja casi se le caiga en un impulso la sostengo evitándolo.

-Vaya gracias chico y lo siento casi te golpeo- Apenas dijo Hans ¿Así hablaba sin amenazar de muerte? Estaba nervioso solo la sostuve por impulso.

-No… no se preocupe- Apenas si pude hablar, la última vez que hable con él solo le dije que saludara a mi padre y lo mate. Hans me miro unos segundos tomo la caja y la metió a su auto.

-¿Necesita ayuda señor?- ¿De dónde salió eso? Estaba nervioso no podía evitarlo desde que conocí a Hans solo nos amenazábamos ¿Qué debía hacer? Además de no hacerle daño solo actuar lo más natural posible.

-Ah bueno… voy retrasado así que supongo que podrías ayudarme solo necesito unas cosas más- ¿Aceptó mi ayuda? No se escuchaba amenazante.

-Ven te enseño que cosas es muy amable de tu parte ayudarme- Solo lo seguí, debía fingir ya que me metí en este lio.

-Seguro me gusta ayudar- ¿Soné muy tonto? Hans me miro unos segundos y después rio, creo que sí.

-Solo lleva estas dos cajas al auto y es todo- Hans empezó a guardar unas cosas más, quise saber de qué se trataba pero me vería muy sospechoso.

-Si señor- No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto, tome la primera estaba algo pesada solo me dirigí al auto y la deje junto a la que ya Hans había dejado.

Cuando iba por la otra caja notaba que Hans guardaba algunas cosas en una maleta ¿Se iría de aquí? Justo cuando quería vigilarlo no puedo seguirlo no tengo idea de a dónde va además no puedo arriesgarme así.

-¿Saldrá de viaje señor?- Pregunte casual levantando la otra caja solo que estaba pesaba un poco más.

-Ah sí, voy algo retrasado tengo suerte que quisieras ayudarme por cierto ¿Por qué todo cubierto? ¿Te estas escondiendo?- Parecía que Hans buscaba algo más, no sonaba amenazante sino curioso.

-No, simplemente me gusta tenerlo así- Dije despreocupado para después llevar la caja junto con las otras dos, quería ver que traían pero si Hans llegaba a verme todo se perdería solo las deje y regrese con él

-Señor las cajas están en el auto ¿Gusta que le ayude con algo más?- Hans ya tenía la maleta cerrada. No puede ser ya se va.

-No es todo, agradezco tu ayuda y no me digas señor soy Hans- Me tendió su mano ¿Este era Hans?

-Soy… soy Clemson un placer- Apenas salió de mí, no podía decirle mi verdadero nombre por obvias razones pero supongo que no le hará daño a nadie que piense que me llamo así.

-Igual un placer Clemson ahora debo irme- Ambos salimos de su casa, esto era extraño era de una forma amigable.

-Agradezco tu ayuda Clemson espero volverte a ver ¿Vives por aquí? Jamás te había visto- Hans me observo de reojo solo unos segundos en especial mis ojos.

-Sí y bueno eso es debido a que acabo de mudarme con mis padres y recorría la zona- De nuevo soné casual, espero que no sospechara.

-Bueno no hay motivo para estar tan cubierto no hay mayor peligro por aquí pero como sea hasta pronto Clemson- Hans miro alrededor ¿Debía preocuparme?

-Igualmente espero verlo señor digo Hans y suerte en su viaje- Estaba por irme hasta que Hans sostuvo mi brazo tomo mi mano y dejo un billete en ella.

-Señor no es necesario que…- Hans rio un poco ¿Mi humildad le hacía gracia? O el simple hecho de ser alguien bueno cuando hable con él antes de matarlo se reía y usaba su tono sarcástico.

-Solo aprecio a los que me ayudan Clemson, cuídate- Subió a su auto y se fue, esto ha sido lo más extraño en mi vida, acabo de hablar con Hans como alguien normal.

Guarde el billete y me aleje de ahí ¿A dónde ira? Sé que volverá aunque no tengo muy bien presente cuando lo hará, Hans era una extraña persona conocí sin duda la peor parte de él, una que solo me amenazaba y me disparaba ahora conocí una… amable y gentil, quizá Hans era así cuando no te ponías en su camino y arruinabas sus planes.

No se cómo sentirme acabo de verlo de nuevo mucho más joven pero no podía evitar recordar ese día que le dispare, como los disparos le dieron, cayó al suelo y murió ahora lo ayude y me agradeció, en definitiva jamás conocí a Hans dudo que alguien lo haya hecho realmente.

Espere unos minutos hasta estar seguro y regrese a mi auto, él se fue ¿A dónde? Y ¿Qué llevaba en esas cajas? Era un misterio ahora que Hans se iba ¿Qué haré? ¿Quedarme hasta que regrese? No tengo idea de cuánto tomara quisiera revisar su casa pero ¿Para qué? Seguro todo lo que lo compromete se lo llevo y no quiero que sospeche no me interesa nada de él solo terminarlo.

Decidí simplemente irme, quería despejarme un poco caminar y pensar las cosas decidí aparcar frente a central park ahí seguro podría pensar con más claridad, baje del auto y comencé a caminar dentro de él era relajante caminar aquí seguro pensaría en algo rápido.

Con la mirada fija en el suelo iba pensando ¿Qué deberé hacer? No puedo acercarme a mi padre sin levantar sospecha ahora que quería saber de él y podía de alguna forma tenerlo no puedo, debí tomar mayores precauciones, por cómo me dice mi padre que era seguro duerme con un arma en su mano. Iba levantando la mirada cuando choque con alguien.

-Yo lo…- Me quede completamente callado era mi madre junto con mi tía Doris, cuanto agradecida tener mi capucha puesta -…Siento- Complete la frase.

-Descuida chico nosotras tampoco íbamos viendo lo sentimos- Contesto mi tía Doris, mi madre solo me miraba directamente a los ojos, me quede sin habla ¿Por qué no dejaba de mirarme? Sé que no nazco aun pero es mi madre.

-¿Todo está bien?- Dijo de pronto mi madre, sonó preocupada como siempre cuando me pasaba algo, siempre que me sentía mal o cuando despertaba en aquel hospital luego de matar a Hans.

-S…si todo esta bien- Estoy quedando como un tonto debo de irme no puedo dejar que me vean más, además de verme ridículo no estoy seguro de porque están aquí.

-¿Estás seguro? Te ves tenso- Volvió a preguntar con el mismo tono, ¿Cómo es que me veo tenso? Solo se ven mis ojos, ya debía de irme enseguida.

-De… debo de irme de nuevo lo siento mucho que tengan un lindo día- Di la vuelta y me aleje ¿Por qué me sucedía esto a mí? Seguí caminando unos metros más luego regrese la mirada hacia ellas, se habían sentado en una banca y estaban hablando.

Eso estuvo cerca, debo tener más cuidado a veces olvido que soy la viva imagen de él y que no puedo ir por ahí como si nada, decidí quedarme un poco apartado a mirarlas, solo hablaban como siempre hasta que lo vi a él acercarse a ellas y hablándoles ¡Ya lo recuerdo! Estaba en sus cartas.

Después de esto mi padre se ira con mis tíos, aún falta demasiado para que ellos se enamoren, maldigo esa máquina ¿En serio tuvo que ser cuando ellos se conocieran? Mientras debo dejar que Hans siga por ahí sin poder hacer nada.

Me siento en silencio a mirarlos a lo lejos de todas formas sé que no hablan por mucho tiempo después mi padre se ira… se distraerá un tiempo con mis tíos puedo aprovechar para entrar a la casa y ver que puedo conseguir, antes de que dejen de hablar me voy de ahí, el tiempo no lo tengo muy bien medido por lo que tendré que darme prisa esta vez sin errores.

(…)

Cada vez escalo mejor y más rápido sin duda siempre es difícil subir seguro mi padre no pensaría que lo es pero tengo experiencia con esto, de nuevo abro la ventana y me adentro en la habitación, tengo suerte de que este vacía, lo cual cambiara cuando nazca pero será después.

Con más confianza me adentro en el cuarto de mi padre, me acerco de nuevo al escritorio solo hay hojas y lápices seguro hoy escribirá la carta donde habla del día de hoy, reviso en los cajones y me encuentro algo que llama la atención.

-Un expediente y es de mi madre- ¿Por qué mi padre investigaría a mi madre? Creo que eso es obvio recuerdo que me decían que mi padre era muy desconfiado y supongo que antes de intentar cualquier cosa se quería cerciorar de que todo estuviera en orden.

-No dice nada peligroso sobre ella- Es por eso que le permitió acercarse porque no hay nada inquietante de ella.

Seguí revisando los demás cajones, había unas cintas de video me pregunto que contendrán, debajo de las cintas otro expediente pero más grande decidí comenzar a leerlo sabía que aún tenía tiempo de sobra.

-Es sobre su prometida o más bien su investigación- Sabia de ante mano que la prometida de mi padre lo dejo y nunca se supo más de ella razón por la que mi tía Stacy lo odia.

-Según esto huyó lejos de Nueva York incluso hay pruebas no entiendo porque mi tía Stacy decía lo contrario- Quizás jamás lo entenderé.

Continúe revisando, hay un expediente mas ¿Ahora de quién será? Mi padre tiene mucho de esto ¿Tan desconfiado era? No imaginaba a que grado, solo que cuando lo abrí me di cuenta que era el expediente de él.

-Habla de su enfrentamiento con Hans en Dinamarca- Sabia que mi padre quedo en prisión por culpa de Hans y fue de ahí donde él lo odio.

-Según esto a veces mi padre hacia misiones en solitario que nadie conocía ¿Qué será todo eso?- De eso no tenía conocimiento mis tíos jamás me hablaron de eso ¿Por qué hacerlas solo él?

Mi padre es secretos y más secretos cuando pienso que se algo de él resulta que no lo es todo, siempre sale algo y cuando lo descubro resulta que hay más me pregunto si todo se lo contó a mi madre y si en verdad todos sabemos quién fue mi padre.

Quisiera poder leer más pero varias hojas el texto esta remarcado con negro ¿Por qué no quiere que nadie lo lea? Lo otro no lo tiene así por lo que no sebe importante pero esto sí así que solo me rindo en saber más de él de otra manera. El tiempo ha corrido no estoy seguro de me quede más, fue suficiente.

Deje los expedientes con las cintas tal y como estaban quisiera saber que tenía pero creo que ya me he arriesgado demasiado trate de dejar todo como estaba y salí de ahí, mi padre sí que es reservado o quizás tiene todo oculto. Baje con cuidado por la ventana y de inmediato me fui de al auto.

No encontré nada útil, me intrigo mucho la cinta y el expediente supongo que lo importante lo tendrá todo oculto, quisiera poder acercarme hablar con él saber de él pero me es imposible con mi aspecto, nunca lo había odiado al contrario parecía ser lo único que tenia de él ahora es lo que me evita que me acerque a él.

Estaba por irme en el auto cuando mi padre llego, ni siquiera me moleste en ocultarme o hacer algo más simplemente lo observe él para mi sorpresa no se dio cuenta solo entro a la casa como si nada.

-¿Realmente no me nota?- Me sorprende digo estoy justo enfrente y ni siquiera lo ve ¿En verdad era tan bueno como mis tíos lo decían? Supongo que lo es o quizás no piensa que alguien lo espía no lo sé él es tanto misterio.

Me siento impotente está ahí justo enfrente como siempre quise solo puedo míralo pero sé que eso será por ahora si logro acabar con Hans cuando regrese a mi tiempo él estará me voy con ese único consuelo y sabré que no importa el tiempo que tenga que esperar voy a lograrlo.

-Tengo que hacerlo- Aunque esperaba hacerlo pronto no me importa tanto esperar si al final logro lo que tajo he querido y se que lo voy a lograr.

 **Narrado por Kowalski.**

Estábamos esperando a que Skipper terminara lo que sea que vinimos a hacer ninguno lo observaba solo esperábamos algo alejados a Skipper esto comenzaba a volverse aburrido, había investigado a esa chica para que él pudiera tener la certeza de acercársele no sé porque nos molestamos tanto.

El otro asunto estaba casi olvidado por nuestra parte una semana sin nada raro o extraño se encontró el auto abandonado así que eso quedo en un robo, digo casi porque no podía olvidarlo tuve que dejarlo pasar porque no encontré nada más con que seguirlo sin eso no había salida pero aun pasaba por mi mente.

-¿Creen que esto no se saldrá de las manos de Skipper? ¿Es seguro?- Pregunto de pronto Cabo pensé que lo había olvidado.

-Cabo debemos confiar en él estoy seguro que lo manejará mejor que aquella vez- Además la chica no parecía mala persona.

-Ya tuvimos suficiente con ese asunto hace años no queremos que suceda de nuevo- Cabo podía estar muy nervioso con ese asunto.

-No pasara Cabo ¿Quieres relajarte? Nadie quiere que vuelva a suceder.

-Confiar él- Me apoyo Rico, no hay razones para desconfiar de ella y cuando las haya estoy seguro que Skipper será el primero en encontrarlas.

-Deberíamos conocerla para estar seguros de sus intenciones pero conocerla mejor que la última vez- ¿Enserio quiere hacer eso?

-¿A qué te refieres Cabo?- La última vez la conocimos Skipper más que nosotros.

-Me refiero a saber más que su nombre y donde vive- Sabíamos más, mucho más pero sé porque qué lugar va Cabo.

-Por favor- Expreso Rico algo cansado, Cabo no ha déjalo el tema insiste en querer conocerla para así estar seguro de que es buena persona.

-Cabo te aseguro que si hay algo malo con ella Skipper se dará cuenta además si esto sigue podrás conocerla y del modo en que prefieras así podrás juzgarla por él mismo- Espero que con eso Cabo se quede tranquila.

Con eso y el apoyo de Rico en mis palabras Cabo decidió tranquilizarse lo entendíamos no queríamos que de ninguna manera pasara lo de la última vez pero si tan solo se relajara un poco si hay algo malo Skipper lo notará, esta vez sí lo hará sino créame intercederemos si vemos algo sospechoso.

Me comenzaba a aburrir ¿Cuánto más se tardara Skipper? Decidí ver por la ventana no tengo idea de que parte del parque fue quería ver si es que podía verlo, en su lugar vi a un chico todo cubierto de la boca apenas se veían sus ojos lo cuales no pude evitar mirar de mas ya que me recordaron a… Skipper ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

El chico me extraño demasiado, actuaba extraño ¿Por qué todo cubierto? Por eso logre verlo por sobre toda la gente. Él iba distraído, lo seguí viendo hasta que lo perdí de vista y me quede mirando por donde se había ido sentí algo extraño cuando lo vi más sus ojos, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando Skipper regreso.

-Tardaste más de lo esperado Skipper creí que solo ibas a saludarla y vendrías con nosotros ¿Qué más hiciste?- Le dijo Cabo.

-Lo siento, estaba esperando el momento pero chocaron con un extraño chico y todo se atrasó más de lo esperado fue todo- ¿Chico extraño?

-¿Extraño?- Pregunto Rico antes de que yo lo hiciera.

-Sí, iba encapuchado de la cara no pude verlo bien solo hablaron unos segundos y el chico se fue rápidamente de ahí fue todo lo siento chicos- Estaba seguro que fue el mismo que hace solo unos segundos se fue.

Skipper sigo hablando Cabo trataba de advertirle que no se le fuera de las manos y que fuera discreto mientras yo solo podía pensar en algo; si eso fue cuando apenas Skipper iba a hablar con ella el chico debió pasar hace tiempo no ahora como si estuviera… espiándolos quizás exagero.

-¿Tu qué opinas Kowalski?- Dijo Skipper.

-Kowalski está confiado en lo que encontró de ella pero no quiero que vayas a hacer algo incorrecto Skipper no digo que desconfíes aun de ella pero deberías ser más cuidadoso- Dijo Cabo.

-Ah si yo pienso que aún no hay razones para desconfiar pero es tu decisión Skipper si es que quieres seguir adelante te apoyamos en eso sino también solo te pedimos que seas cuidadoso- Por precaución.

-Confiar- Le dijo Rico, él confiaba en que Skipper lo detendría si fuera necesario Cabo siempre ha confiado en él no sé por qué no lo hace ahora.

-Tengo que ver unas cosas aun y con eso podre decir si continuo tranquilízate Cabo no se me saldrá se las manos si veo algo extraño lo detendré ya lo veras- Yo veía algo extraño y lo detendría.

(…)

Seguía a Skipper mientras se dirigía a su casa, estaba seguro que algo pasaba algo que lo rodeaba solo a él sentirme extraño en su casa el auto robado de enfrente lo que Rico aun no me explico cómo encaja en esto pero algo tendrá que ver con todo este misterio pero sé que solo rodea a Skipper.

Vi a Skipper llegar y un auto estacionado casi enfrente de su casa vi al mismo chico mirando a Skipper sin perderlo de vista ni siquiera se preocupó en esconderse solo miraba a Skipper ¿Quién será? Solo puedo mirar sus ojos que siempre terminan recordándome a Skipper ¿Por qué espiar a Skipper? Bueno hay miles de razones para espiarlo pero ¿Cuál será la correcta?

Sin embargo no veo peligro en ese chico, lo noto algo triste ¿Por qué me sentiré mal al verlo así? Ni siquiera sé quién es y porque espía a Skipper ¿Cómo Skipper no lo nota? Él siempre nota estas cosas esta enfrente de él ¿Cómo ni sintió su mirada? ¿Por qué no notar que alguien lo vigila? Él sería el primero en notarlo.

Él de pronto enciende el auto y se va, decido seguirlo con cautela él chico va demasiado concentrado para notarme pero si espía a Skipper no debe ser cualquiera debe ser muy bueno, no tengo idea de a dónde se dirige quizás el tampoco da unas cuantas vueltas hasta que toma un rumbo distinto.

Continuo siguiéndolo hasta que para en un hotel de paso ¿Aquí se estará quedando? No entiendo algunas cosas aun, baja del auto y se dirige a la recepción habla unos momentos con la chica encargada y se va a uno de los cuartos, quizás es mi oportunidad para saber quién es.

Me estaciono algo alejado y me dirijo a la recepción, necesito saber porque vigilaba a Skipper para quien trabaja y quien es, no siento peligro pero si un extraño presentimiento de que algo definitivamente no va bien.

-Hola disculpe la intromisión pero necesito que me des información sobre el chico que acaba de entrar aquí es urgente- Quería saber quién era.

-Lo siento señor no podemos…- La interrumpí no tenía tiempo para esto.

-De verdad lo necesito él podría ser un criminal todos aquí podrían estar en riesgo así que si quiere evitarlo necesitaré saber que no me equivoco- Exagere bastante pero todo la situación me intrigaba demasiado.

-A… apenas se registró hace un momento a nombre de Clemson Marshall dijo que no estaría mucho aquí solo un día y es todo pago en efectivo ¿Es él?-Jamás en mi vida había escuchado ese nombre.

Quise decirle que sí, aunque no fuera cierto que me dejara entrar al cuarto dónde se había quedado, atraparlo y preguntarle todo saber quién era y porque espiaba a Skipper pero algo me detuvo una extraña sensación, decido de nuevo dejarlo pasar.

-Ah no, estaba seguro de que podría ser él en verdad gracias por decírmelo lamento si la alarme en vano hasta luego- Antes de que me dijera algo me retire, tenía que averiguar quién era jamás había escuchado ese nombre.

Podía dejarlo aquí sabía que lo estaría aunque sea por poco tiempo y si se iba antes de lo planeado sabría dónde encontrarlo después de todo espiaba a Skipper por lo que saber dónde estaría no sería difícil aunque aún intento explicarme la razón de porque me siento así cuando se trata de descubrirlo es como si supiera que pasa pero sin darme cuenta.

(…)

De vuelta en mi casa me dedique a buscar ese nombre, nunca había oído ese nombre incluso llame a Rico, Cabo por ultimo a Skipper para ver si ellos lo recordaban o se les hacía conocido el nombre pero nada tuve que inventar algo del porque preguntaba no quiero que sepan de esto no aun no puedo simplemente llegar y decirles que alguien espía a Skipper cuando soy el único que lo ha visto.

Busco por todas partes pero no existe ese nombre no al menos completo en medio de mi búsqueda encontré alguien en la ciudad con el nombre Clemson pero es apenas un bebe, primero no coinciden las huellas con nadie y el nombre tampoco es como si no existiera, debe ser un gran espía tan grande que en si no existe.

-Si tan solo pudiera verlo mejor quizás eso ayudaría más aunque el nombre podría no ser el correcto digo porque dar su nombre- Y recordé sus ojos.

-¿Por qué siempre que los recuerdo es como si fueran los de Skipper?- Quizás solo son azules y lo primero que pienso es que se parecen a Skipper como él lo espía.

-Sin embargo apenas se registró hoy en ese hotel y no ha habido señales de él en una semana- ¿Qué habrá estado haciendo esa semana? O será que en toda esa semana no lo notamos para nada.

Pero aún me extraña que Skipper que no haya notado ni siquiera que sospechara cuando lo vio en el parque cuando supuestamente se encontró con Marlene, yo lo vi y de inmediato sospeche en cambio él lo dejo pasar.

-¿Por qué estar cubierto? Estoy seguro que nunca lo hemos visto no tendría por qué tener en que veamos su rostro podría espiarlo más fácil- Supe que era extraño cuando lo vi todo cubierto de lo contrario dudo que lo hubiera notado.

-Kowalski ¿Qué sucede ahora? Has estado todo el día ocupado pensé que los chicos y tu estaban de vacaciones no has parado en tos el día- Ni siquiera note a Stacy llegar.

-No, solo he visto a los chicos y hago un par de cosas de rutina es todo tengo que resolver algunas cosas antes de estar por completo libre- De aquel extraño chico.

-No me habías mencionado nada ¿Solo tú debes hacerlo?

-No, alguien de los chicos me ayudara para que sea menos tardado y complicado lo digo en serio no tardare solo serán unos días es todo lo prometo.

Debo actuar a como dé lugar, debo descubrir quién es y lo que quiere aun no alertare a Skipper si lo vigila es por algo quizás esté en peligro y decírselo será llevarlo a él a ese riesgo, pienso en que puede ser Hans pero trabajar en equipo no es lo suyo, no lo se puede ser él o puede que no, solo enfrentándolo lo descubriré.

Sé exactamente a quien pedir ayuda por alguna razón siento que no podré hacer esto solo digo ya tenía al chico y simplemente no pude, solo debo descubrir quién es todo, por suerte no tengo nada más en que preocuparme así que me dedicaré exclusivamente a este chico.

 **Nota de la autora: Como vieron Kowalski ya noto a Skipper y está dispuesto saber que quien es y lo que trama todo esto antes de ponerse en contra de Marlene ¿Podrá Kowalski averiguar quién es realmente? Mientras Skipper ¿Podrá evitar que eso suceda?**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Aviso

Hola a todos sé que esto parece más que abandonado pero realmente no, he abandonado esta plataforma sin eliminar debido a las otras historias, para que continúen aquí sin problema alguno.

Si es que leías esta historia y quisiste saber que pasaba o pasaría hago este aviso para decirles que la historia se está subiendo normal y continua en Wattpad, ahí aunque no ha avanzado tanto se está subiendo y ahí la terminaré.

Aquí ya no por varios motivos aun así si gustan continuar con ella o empezar a leer y llegar hasta el final de esta historia los invito a leerla ahí.

story/113669572-el-tiempo-est-de-mi-lado

Ahí será concluida, lamento apenas dar aviso como ya dije he tenido varios motivos por los cual se omitió.

Eso sería todo realmente gracias y lamento hacerlos esperar espero les guste y de nueva cuenta gracias a todos.


End file.
